


Ronzio

by weeping_ice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weeping_ice/pseuds/weeping_ice
Summary: Tutto era ormai un ronzio eterno.





	Ronzio

Dean aveva ragione: i mostri erano bastardi che potevano affrontare, ma gli esseri umani erano dei pazzi figli di puttana.  
Tutto era iniziato semplicemente: cadaveri trovati senza il cuore o fatti a pezzi in prossimità dei boschi, le fasi lunari perfette, una caccia al lupo mannaro da manuale del cacciatore novello. Peccato fossero due uomini pazzi che, appena li avevano visti, avevano deciso di farsi saltare in aria.  
Sam avrebbe voluto sentire Dean urlare il suo nome, lo avrebbe veramente voluto, ma tutto quello che ricordava era qualcosa di troppo forte spingerlo a terra, il calore che fondeva la pelle e un rumore penetrargli fino al cervello.  
Da allora tutto era avvolto in un sottile ronzio eterno.  
Erano un ronzio eterno il motore dell’Impala e le vecchie cassette dei Motörhead.  
Erano un ronzio eterno le prostitute e i loro clienti nelle camere di motel e le cameriere delle tavole calde.  
Era un ronzio eterno e atono Dean steso sotto di lui mentre si mordeva le labbra per non gemere, perché Dean era un idiota e non riusciva a pensare che il calore delle sue mani che stringevano prima la spalla e poi le natiche bastassero a Sam.  
E Sam aveva provato a parlarne, anche se non era sicuro di come fosse uscita la sua voce. Aveva provato ed erano finiti di nuovo insieme sul letto più vicino, a mordersi e afferrarsi, perché il tatto era ancora un senso vivo.  
E Sam avrebbe provato a parlarne anche domani, anche se, come aveva visto dire a Dean, c’era un incantesimo per tutto nel mondo.

**Author's Note:**

> Risponde alla Summer Bingo Challenge, prompt sordità, del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.
> 
> Rossella Mnemosyne 5 - Sordità - Sam/Dean  
Causa esplosione, Sam perde l'udito. Decidi tu se permanentemente o meno. <3


End file.
